The Sealed Angel
by Shadowflame013
Summary: Following Jun's disappearance to Jin, she releases a family seal that contained the source of her ancestor's powers. Knowing of the imminent future that is threatened by dark forces, her last hope befalls on an angel with black wings to stop the encroaching evil.


Prologue: Unsealing.

Back again with a new crossover. I don't own anything from any media.

A woman was seen running through a forest. She had white clothing with forest designs, which appeared in a navy blue color. Her hair was a black color but her eyes were a soft brown color, indicating her ethnicity as Japanese. The woman was searching for something within the forest.

"The sealed shrine is here... I have to reach it in order to help my son..." The woman said.

She then noticed a small, dilapidated shrine nearby. The woman approached it for a purpose.

'I know I may have to break the forbidden law, but a greater evil has been unleashed. The being that is sealed here will be my last hope.' The woman thought.

She began reciting a sutra. The shrine began to shake till a loud sound of wood creaking was heard. The shrine suddenly moved, showing a body. It had the appearance of a teenage male, but his hair was spiky. There was an unusual feature within the boy. There were two wings that were similar to that of a raven's. He was wearing a white kimono meant for funerals. The boy groaned as though he was sleeping. When opening them, his eyes showed a light purple brown color.

"Who dares awaken me from my slumber?" The boy asked.

"Kazama Jun. I need your help, for you are my last hope." The woman named Jun said.

"Kazama... I know of your bloodline. Your family sealed me here hundreds of years ago on my request for personal reasons. I won't describe them, but you must have a reason for why you awakened me." The boy said.

"Yes, I do. I'm risking myself to break the family law of keeping this shrine untouched. However, circumstances have occurred which require me to unseal you. I need your help in a personal quest." Jun said.

"What is it that you need help with?" The boy asked.

"My son, Kazama Jin, has lost his home from an entity known as Ogre. I fear that without my presence near him, he will be enduring a karma of misfortune." Jun explained.

"A karma of misfortune? Why would any human for that matter have such a fate?" The boy asked.

"He was conceived from his father, whom had a dark entity within him. I fear that entity has branded my son with its mark." Jun said.

"Your explanation is much needed. For that, I will ensure to find your son. However, keep in mind that my powers have also been sealed for a long time. I may need to train myself in order to be prepared for what's to come." The boy reassured.

"Do not worry. I will help you get back in shape from your long dormancy. Might I ask your name though?" Jun questioned to the boy.

"Kuro Tengo. Everyone gave me that title, but I have forgotten my real name." The boy called Tengo said.

"Kuro Tengo... With your appearance, it's no surprise. Please follow me, for you have much to learn on how the times have changed for the past centuries." Jun said.

######

Tengo and Jun ventured out in the woods, away from the shrine. The boy looked around the area, noting how serene the forest was. A wave of nostalgia came to him of the past. This made him sigh in remembrance.

(Play Tekken 6 OST - Edge of Spring)

"How times have changed for the future... I know the world has changed since the smell of the forest has gotten weak. However, seeing the forest around me yields hope for everyone." Tengo said.

Jun smiled, seeing he was sensitive with nature. She took note of his wings that he left exposed from his back. Although they were dark as a raven, they glistened in the sunlight.

"It seems unusual to encounter an angel, especially one that is 'different' than the ones you know. However, I know that your clan has told you of my story." Tengo said.

"Yes, I've heard of your tale. However, I don't see a malevolent force in front of me. Perhaps someone has labeled you as a monster because of the dark wings you possess." Jun reasoned.

"Perhaps... However, I don't let that bother me. My reason for being here is a desire to protect someone back then. It was your ancestor whom I protected and the same one whom I requested to seal me. I did not want anyone to be endangered from my presence. In exchange of my sealing, I've provided your family the power of purification. This is the reason why you kept that malevolent entity in check from your son till now." Tengo said.

Jun was surprised of what she heard of her ancestry. To hear an angel, now bound to live with humans, risking himself and providing his essence to the Kazama bloodline was not spoken of from her parents. Though she had more questions, they were at a clearing from the forest, big enough for them to start training.

"I will help you train on the Kazama-style self-defense martial arts. This place will have adequate space for you to learn everything." Jun said.

"Let's begin, Sensei." Tengo said respectfully.

Jun assumed her combat stance. Tengo mimicked the stance, attempting to learn the new style.

'This style feels...strange but my angelic powers are being channeled... It seems that this martial arts can help me use my angelic powers to their fullest. The Kazama family has surprised me over the ages.' Tengo thought.

By then, Jun attempted to throw a simple punch. During the action, Tengo had a sudden flash from a memory. He was watching the Kazama style being performed to him as though it was natural to him.

'I...can perform the Kazama Style...' Tengo thought with surprise.

Though the sudden event occurred in minutes to Tengo, it happened in a millisecond in real time. He then grabbed the offending arm and swiped it away before sending Jun down on the ground.

"Impressive... You must have known the Kazama style to perform that." Jun said, incredulous.

"The style made me remember it. It's as though the knowledge of it was suddenly passed down to me." Tengo said.

"Well, it looks like we don't need to explain everything. Let's continue with our spar." Jun replied.

The two martial artists began practicing the Kazama style fighting style. From the background of the forest, sounds of the spar echoed. They weren't violent, but they showed significance for both of their efforts.

(Edge of Spring OST ends here)

######

Sometime later, the sun was reaching sunset. Tengo and Jun were resting in the forest, tired from the spar they had.

"I must say... Having a practitioner of the same style, whether human or not, is quite impressive. I must admit that it does provide enlightenment that not only my son has learned it." Jun said with a smile.

"I was the one who provided their ability to purify evil. It's likely a martial artist that converted it for fighting purposes." Tengo replied.

"It seems so... How's your recovery of your powers?" Jun asked.

"I'm recovering slowly, but I have enough strength to handle a well-trained fighter. It should take a week of training to get my powers back." Tengo replied.

"We'll take as long as you need. Since my son believes that I'm dead, I need you to act as his guidance in suppressing the evil entity that has now branded him." Jun requested.

"How long will you remain hidden? It would seem that he cares for you deeply." Tengo replied.

"I know that he cares for me and I feel the same. However, I need to know about the Mishima family, including what the Mishima Zaibatsu has done." Jun said.

"...I see. Still, have a chance to see your son, despite what the entity has done to him." Tengo said.

"You will have the role to raise him as his teacher. I have my doubts in entrusting his grandfather, Mishima Heihachi, of my son. I've learned what he has done." Jun replied.

"I understand... Should Heihachi betray him, I'll take him as my student to teach him the Kazama style to its fullest. He has your bloodline within him, so he shouldn't have a problem suppressing the evil within." Tengo reasoned.

"I'm trusting you for this, Kuro-san. I must go and find out the history of the Mishima bloodline. Let me provide you a way to communicate." Jun said, providing a phone to Tengo.

"What is this device?" Tengo asked.

"This is what we call a phone. It helps us communicate with one another from long distances. This phone is a special case, which will allow you to contact me and other people. My contact info is displayed here." Jun explained, showing how to use the phone.

"Thanks, Jun. once this week passes, we'll go our separate ways. I'll keep in touch from time to time." Tengo thanked.

"In any case, let's rest for tonight. I have a spare house we can live in the forest. The previous one was destroyed by another entity. It's not malevolent, but it is harbinger of destruction." Jun explained.

"A harbinger of destruction? Could it be the same beast that separated you and your son, Jin?" Tengo asked.

"Yes. I fear that it's not alone... There were two of them. One of them is trying to track me down and will come soon. The other may have head somewhere else." Jun explained.

"We must prepare ourselves then. I'm starting to sense a foreign being approaching us." Tengo said.

True to Tengo's word, a mysterious being appeared. Its appearance was a male humanoid, but it hardly looked less human. It had dark green skin. Its eyes had an otherworldly glow of red orange. The clothing it adorned had various types and pieces of old Aztec jewelry and a large golden helmet/crown with very long orange hair flowing in a high ponytail. Tengo could feel the life force being exuded from the being in front of him.

"So this is the being that chased you... Its appearance belies what it can truly do. I can liken this creature to being an ogre or even a god." Tengo commented.

The creature roared, ready to fight Tengo and Jun. Tengo stepped in, noticing Jun was exhausted from the sparring for today.

"If you're planning to fight, you must go through me. I will not allow you to hurt a family friend." The boy said, showing his black wings.

Tengo assumed the Kazama style stance. Ogre assumed a fighting stance of its own, something Tengo couldn't tell what it was.

'It's trying to psyche me... I better be careful of what it could do...' He thought.

Ogre quickly rushed in to make a punch with its left arm, but Tengo quickly countered. He grabbed the offending limb and forced Ogre down to the ground. He followed with a punch to the head, causing it to stagger. Tengo felt the impact hit, but it barely fazed the creature.

'A simple punch won't knock this one down... I have to subdue it if I have any chance of being successful.' Tengo thought.

Soon, Ogre quickly got up and attempted to charge forward. Tengo sidestepped before unleashing a swift uppercut, sending Ogre bound in the air. He followed with a reverse flip kick before ending with a side flip, putting additional damage to the creature.

'This being is going to take all of my attacks and still prevail. I need to put an end to this...' Tengo thought seriously.

Ogre suddenly used telekinesis, which shocked Tengo. He was hurled at nearby trees. He groaned from the pain, but didn't waver.

"Bring it on... I'm not letting you touch Jun..." He said with defiance.

Ogre looked at Tengo, ready to fight him to the death. The creature charged forward with a raised right arm, intending to strike the boy. Channeling his angelic power through his body, Tengo made a graceful spin before unleashing a powerful kick directly at the offending limb. A loud sound of bone cracking was heard. However, it wasn't Ogre's limb.

'Damn... I haven't fully regained my powers... I need to finish this being and fast. My leg is starting to numb off.' Tengo thought with surprise.

Ogre began unleashing a flurry of punches. It then threw an uppercut, sending Tengo flying in the air. The creature continued juggling the boy as he was helplessly pummeled before being blasted off to a nearby tree. Tengo groaned as he felt his body being wracked with injury.

"I'm...not done yet..." He groaned.

Ogre stared impassively at Tengo. It assumed its stance and charged at the boy. However, Tengo knew it was coming. He performed a backward flip kick, knocking Ogre in the air. This gave him the chance to follow with a dancing combo. He gave a couple of back hand punches and spin kicks which kept Ogre in the air.

"This being is tough, but I'd say it won't last long. Time to end this." Tengo said.

Charging what's left of his angelic powers to his left fist, he then moved forward and hit Ogre right on the heart.

"Heaven's spear!" He shouted.

The force of the punch caused Ogre to fly from the impact. However, this didn't stop the creature. Rather, it just stood up, visibly shaking. It then transformed into something beastly. Ogre now had a large frame, dark brown fur, a monstrous face, a tail, wings, horns and snakes in place of a left arm. All of the jewelry worn in its previous form disappeared, save for one leg armlet. Tengo was visibly repulsed by what he saw.

"You're one ugly beast..." He commented.

The now monstrous Ogre was breathing fire at Tengo, who used his wings to dodge by air dashing. He then flew to the other side before shooting out a beam of light from his forehead. The beam hit the monstrous Ogre, piercing its body. It roared with pain, causing the snake arm to almost ensnare Tengo.

"You're finished!" Tengo said.

Ogre tried to use its snake arms to take Tengo down, but he kept dodging. He then surrounded his body with his wings before dealing a devastating blow to the stomach. Ogre's stomach was pierced. The monstrous creature roared violently before disappearing in a flash of light. Tengo was out of breath from the ordeal.

"It was a dangerous fight, but we made it..." Tengo panted.

Jun quickly went up to him, touching his arm. Upon doing so, he felt the Kazama power flow within him. It was healing his injuries, much to his comfort.

"Thank you... I'll manage via resting for tonight. However, we may need to train till the week passes." Tengo said appreciatively.

"You protected me despite knowing little about myself." Jun said.

"And you and your ancestors are family friends. I see no reason of leaving you behind to fight that creature alone." Tengo retorted.

"You're right about that. In any case, we must rest for now. I fear of what will happen to my son." Jun said.

"I know of your distress. However, there's still time. I need to train myself to get back into proper shape." Tengo said.

"Hence why I'll be teaching you my family style. It's a way of saying that you are technically part of it." Jun said.

Tengo smiled in response. He knew that his task will have new places to explore that he hasn't seen since he was sealed for hundreds of years. Facing for what's to come, he had a determined expression.


End file.
